


Glass Half Empty, Glass Half Full

by Our Little Secret (zistysfosgerald)



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Love Triangles, They place bets, To see who can make Santana squirt, smutty smut smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-10 01:01:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4371176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zistysfosgerald/pseuds/Our%20Little%20Secret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quinn wanted her sister's girlfriend, Santana.</p><p>What Quinn wants, Quinn gets.</p><p>Quinn and Charlie both have G!P, so this is your warning. This has three chapters. If you have a request, just comment on this or inbox me on tumblr at: beautifulscarsoncriticalveins .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glass Half Empty, Glass Half Full

**Author's Note:**

  * For [astarpen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astarpen/gifts).



Quinn watched as her sister and her girlfriend cuddled on the couch. She knew that this was going to be a harder task than normal, but she was definitely up for the challenge.

Since the rules were simple in the Fabray household: what Quinn wants, Quinn gets. So of course Charlie knew about this rule, but she wasn't going to let her girlfriend go that easily. Especially since she did love her, and Charlie thought it was time for her sister to let go of this rule.

"Babe, wanna go upstairs?" Charlie asked in a seductive tone of voice so Quinn could easily hear.

"But I'm watching this tv show! It's getting really good, Charlie." Santana said in a playful tone of voice, that always drove Quinn up a wall.

"But we can watch it upstairs... and have a little fun during the commercials." Charlie suggested, and Santana stood up quickly.

Fixing her skirt, Santana rolled her eyes before Charlie stood up. Grabbing Charlie's hand, Santana led her up to Charlie's bedroom. But as soon as they got to the top of the stairs, Quinn called Charlie downstairs for a quick minute.

"Charlie, I've got condoms for you!" she yelled at the bottom of the stairs, and she was quick to let go of Santana's hand to go get them from her sister.

"Thanks sis, so where are they?"

"I have none, but let's make a bet." she suggested, and Charlie rolled her eyes at her twin sister.

"Fine. What is this bet?" Charlie asked, and Quinn smiled an evil smile before answering her sister's question.

"I'm so glad you asked. Now, the bet is, whoever can make Santana squirt gets to date her."

"Hell fucking no, no way!" Charlie said with anger raging in her voice. She wasn't about to participate in having her sister fuck her girlfriend. Charlie didn't want her to even look at Santana, let alone fuck her.

"Aw, are you scared your sister is going to win?" Quinn smirked, and Charlie rolled her eyes at her twin sister.

"Fine, we'll do this, but you're going to explain this to her yourself. I'm not going to do it." stated Charlie, and Quinn smirked before going to the bottom of the stairs.

"Wear a condom, please." Charlie sighed, and Quinn laughed.

"With pleasure, sis!"

 

Quinn walked up the stairs with confidence, and she knew she was going to beat Charlie. So as soon as she reached the Charlie's bedroom, she thought of the perfect lie. This was going to be easy, and all she really needed was to get Santana on board with it.

"Hey sexy," Quinn smirked, and Santana's jaw dropped.

"Did you just...?" Santana couldn't even form the words to say to Quinn. She was so confused, and she wasn't going to expect what Quinn was about to say.

"So, me and Charlie made a bet..." Quinn trailed off as she sat on the bed next to Santana.

"Yeah? What about this bet, and why are you telling me?" Santana asked in that sane playful voice that drove Quinn insane.

"Well, she made a bet with ne saying that she can make you squirt, and if I win, I can date you." Quinn said, obviously extending the truth a little. But Santana didn't know that.

"Wait, woah. So you mean to tell me she is willing to give up our relationship just like that? A bet?" Santana was now angry, and Quinn tried her best not to smile evilly.

"Yeah... I told her that that was so wrong, but she didn't listen to a word I had to say until I agreed." Quinn lied, and this made Santana angry.

"Fuck me, hard, Quinn." was all Santana said before she pressed her lips against Quinn's.

Rubbing Quinn's front of her jeans, Santana could feel Quinn growing hard. She wasn't that shocked that Quinn had a dick, since her twin siater, Charlie had one too.

"Can I suck you off, Quinn?" Santana asked as if she needed permission, and Quinn liked that.

"Fuck, yes you can!" Quinn laughed, and Santana began unzipping Quinn's jeans. Making sure to go at a teasingly slow pace, Santana knew this would drive the edgy Quinn crazy.

Getting her pants and panties off as quickly as she could, Santana saw how big Quinn was. She was definitely bigger than Charlie, and wider for that matter. As she started to stroke Quinn's cock, Santana stared up at Quinn. Smirking, she was quick to lick the tip of Quinn's cock. This sent shivers down her back as she felt Santana's tongue against the tip of her cock. With begging eyes, Quinn looked down at Santana. She needed her to do this, or she was going to explode with frustration.

Quinn was definitely an edgy person in bed too, and Santana stopped to stroke Quinn fast. Squeezing lightly caused her to moan out in pleasure. She found it amazing that she had this effect on Quinn. It made Santana feel good about herself since Charlie never acted like that in the bedroom.

Sucking on the tip again, Santana sucked harder than the first time. Thankfully she started going down on Quinn, and eventually Quinn started getting rough with her. Pulling Santana's hair, Quinn began thrusting into her mouth as hard and fast as she could.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Quinn moaned as she felt the tip of her cock hit the back of Santana's throat. Letting go of Santana, she came up for hair. Trying to catch her breath, Quinn smirked as she reached in Charlie's dresser drawer. Pulling a condom out of the drawer, she was quick to open it.

"Give me a kiss, babe." Quinn said, and Santana did just that.

Tasting her precum on Santana's lips cauaed her to moan in satisfaction, and Quinn was quick to break the kiss.

"Are you ready for me to fuck you, babe?" Quinn smirked, and Santana nodded.

"Get on the bed, missionary postion, please." Quinn said in a sweet voice, and Santana did just that.

Getting up off the bed, Quinn lined up with Santana's entrance. Rubbing her tip against her swelled up clit, Quinn had a plan to tease the hell out of Santana's pussy.

"Please, Quinn, fuck me!" Santana moaned, and Quinn decided to give it to her.

Pushing all the way in, Quinn let out a grunt of satisfaction from how tight Santana was.

"You like how my cock feels in you, San?" Quinn moaned, and Santana nodded, but that wasn't good enough for her. Quinn wanted a full answer, and she was going to get it one way or another.

"Answer me or I'm stopping." Quinn stated, and Santana moaned.

"Oh fuck yes I like it!" Santana moaned loud, and Quinn knew Charlie heard that.

Pulling all the way out until her tip was still in her, Quinn slammed back in Santana's tight cunt.

"Fuck, harder." Santana moaned in a whisper voice, and Quinn nodded as she began to thrust in and out of her pussy.

"You're tight, Santana." Quinn said before grabbing onto Santana's shirt. Pulling it off, she smirked, and Santana sat up. With as much power she had, she pulled at Quinn's shirt.

"I guess we forgot to take our shirts off, yeah?" Quinn giggled, and Santana rolled her eyes.

Undoing Santana's bra while she fucked her, Quinn tried to do the best she could. Finally getting it off of her, Quinn reached down and lightly bit her left nipple.

"Fuck, I'm close!" Santana moaned as her breath hitched, and Quinn was quick to pull out.

Licking two of her fingers, Quinn was quick to thrust one of them into her tight pusdy. Working it in and out, Quinn slipped the second finger into her. This did it for Santana, and when Quinn pulled them out fast, her come squirted all over Charlie's bed.

"Holy shit, fuck me Quinn, you need to come!" Santana demanded, and Quinn listened as she thrusted back into Santana's drenched pussy.

Thrusting in and out as fast as she could, Quinn pulled out and Santana got down on her knees to finish the job. Sucking her tip hard, Santana didn't care about air at that moment. All she cared about was finishing the job, and Quinn being able to come in her mouth.

"Fuck, I'm gonn--" Quinn moaned as she came inside of Santana's mouth.

Pulling out of her mouth, Quinn sat down on the dirty sheets to catch her breath. Watching as Santana swallowed every single drop of her come, Quinn smirked at Santana.

"Was this better than what Charlie does with you?" Quinn asked, and Santana laughed.

"That's for me to know, and you to never know."

With that, Santana started to search for her clothes, and so did Quinn. Once they were completely dressed, Quinn kissed Santana before the two joined Charlie downstairs. Santana ignored Charlie, and that made her glare at her twin sister.

"Quinn, can I see you in the kitchen? Please?" Charlie asked with anger in her voice as she stood up.

Not even bothering to wait for an answer, she grabbed Quinn. Pulling her into the kitchen by her shirt, Charlie was starting to grow angrier by the minute because of Quinn's stupid smirk.

"Wanna explain why the hell, she's ignoring me?"

"Eh, I'll pass. I'm kinda tired, sis."


End file.
